Bats toi, bats toi
by Florette
Summary: Akihito se retrouve encore dans ses ennuis mais cette fois c'est aussi de sa faute. Un produit bloquant progressivement son corps lui a été injecté et s'ils ne trouvent pas un antidote son coeur arrêtera.


Coucou voici un début d'histoire je ne sais même pas si je pourrais la finir mais la voilà quand même. Désolé pour les fautes elle n'est pas passé par ma bêta. La sortie du tome 7 m'a donné envie d'écrire et voilà le résultat.

* * *

-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ASAMI !

Akihito quitta l'appartement en coup de vent claquant la porte derrière lui laissant Asami avec un petit sourire sur le visage et une marque rouge sur la joue. Son jouet venait de se rebeller à un moment très intéressant et en plus il l'avait frappé. Cela faisait sourire Asami car il imaginait déjà la punition qu'il ferait subir au jeune homme.

Takaba courrait dans la rue sans regarder où il allait. Il n'en avait rien à faire de toute façon il savait qu'Asami le retrouverait où qu'il aille alors pourquoi se fatiguer à se cacher ? Assit sur un pont il regardait l'eau devant lui qui miroitait sous le soleil. Pourquoi cela finissait-il toujours pareil ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire définitivement non au yakuza ? Parce qu'il l'avait sauvé ? Mais c'était à cause de lui qu'il avait été mis en danger. Parce qu'il ne détestait pas tant que ça ce qu'il lui faisait ? Akihito secoua la tête dans tous les sens le rouge lui montant aux joues.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ?

Takaba se tourna vers la source de la voie pour découvrir une jeune femme qui le regardait bizarrement.

-Ah heu désolé. Je vais bien.

Il se releva pour s'incliner devant elle pour s'excuser.

-Ce n'est rien monsieur je me demandais juste si vous n'étiez pas malade.

-Ne m'appelait pas monsieur cela me donne l'impression d'être vieux. Je m'appelle Akihito Takaba enchanté.

-Et moi Sakura Ichimi enchanté.

La jeune femme lui adressa un éclatant sourire avant que celui-ci ne se transforme en un sourire triomphant. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce sourire qu'il sentit un mouchoir imbibé de chlore se poser sur son nez. Il se senti tomber en arrière avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Ichimi se pencha vers le corps inconscient du jeune homme que son homme de main venait de lâcher.

-Que devons nous faire de lui madame ?

-Donnez moi le produit, fit-elle en tendant la main.

L'homme lui tendit une seringue pleine d'un produit transparent qu'elle piqua dans le cou du jeune homme avant d'appuyer pour faire couler le liquide. A travers l'inconscience Takaba gémit de douleur.

Elle se redressa et s'épousseta les genoux.

-Jetez le à l'eau. Cela devrais suffire à le réveiller sinon tant pis.

Takaba senti quelque chose de glacer le transpercer. Ses yeux se rouvrir d'un coup. De l'eau partout autour de lui de l'eau ! Et il se sentait couler. Il battit des bras pour tenter de remonter à la surface mais ses membres étaient tellement lourd. Finalement au prix de grand effort il réussit à sortir la tête de l'eau et pu rejoindre la rive. Il s'affala dessus cherchant à comprendre comment il en était arrivé là. Il avait discuté avec une jeune femme puis plus rien. Sa tête était douloureuse, ses membres étaient tout engourdis et il avait froid. Tant bien que mal il se redressa constatant que la nuit était tombé. Ses poumons le brûlaient. Il avait du reprendre conscience juste à temps. Traînant les pieds il se mit en marche pour rejoindre l'appartement d'Asami.

Asami tournait en rond dans son appartement attendant avec impatience le moment où son jouet rentrerait enfin. Ses hommes l'avaient encore perdu de vue et il songeait sérieusement à mettre Kirishima sur les talons du jeune homme vu qu'il semblait être le seul compétent. Soudain il entendit des coup donné à sa porte, des coups assez faible d'ailleurs. L'ouvrant d'un coup brusque il rattrapa un Akihito trempé qui c'était accoudé à celle-ci pour ne pas tomber.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as encore fait, demanda le yakusa en le portant à l'intérieur tout en claquant la porte derrière lui ?

-Rien du tout, répliqua ou plutôt tenta de répliquer le jeune homme en claquant des dents. Dépose moi !

-Comme tu veux, sourit Asami en lâchant le jeune homme qui se débattait.

Akihito se retrouva ainsi les fesses par-terre dans la salle de bain surplombé par Asami qui souriait toujours.

-Dépêche toi de te laver tu sens la vase et je dois toujours te punir pour tout à l'heure.

Akihito lui jeta un regard de colère avant de claquer la porte au nez du yakusa.

Il se glissa dans la douche tentant d'enlever ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau avant de renoncer ses doigts tremblant trop et d'allumer le jet d'eau les vêtements toujours sur son corps. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et semblaient ne plus vouloir lui répondre correctement.

Dans la pièce à-côté Asami attendait en fumant tranquillement une cigarette cherchant à savoir comment Takaba avait encore fait pour se retrouver dans cet état. Il attirait vraiment les ennuis. Il entendit finalement le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain qui s'ouvrait discrètement et le bruit de pas furtif que faisait le jeune homme qui tentait en désespoir de cause de rejoindre la chambre sans se faire voir. Il jeta la cigarette dans le cendrier avant de se lever un regard de prédateur sur le visage.

Aussitôt entré dans la chambre Takaba c'était jeté sous les couvertures tremblant de froid. Il entendit rapidement la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Asami. Il tenta de se recroqueviller pour laisser moins de prise au yakusa mais il avait vraiment du mal à bouger ses jambes d'ailleurs il ne les sentait quasiment plus.

Asami regarda le jeune homme tentait de se cacher de lui. Il adorait quand Takaba faisait cela en ayant toujours l'espoir que cela marcherait. Il adorait ce Takaba naïf. Il s'assit sur le lit à côté du jeune homme poussant le draps de la main et découvrant le corps nu d'Akihito. Il n'avait même pas songé à se rhabiller avant. Il lui facilitait la tâche. Sa main glissa sur le bras de Takaba qui ne pu retenir un frisson.

-Arrête de te cacher. Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me résister.

Il retourna le jeune homme qui le regardait avec un air de défis dans les yeux. Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte à quel point il l'excitait.

-Oh ! tu comptes me défier ?

Il se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir l'embrasser. Inconsciemment Takaba avait entrouvert ses lèvres pour laisser l'accès à la langue d'Asami.

-Tu n'es pas si rétif que cela, murmura-t-il au jeune homme avant de l'embrasser lui faisant taire ses tentative de défense.

Ses mains jouaient déjà avec les tétons du jeune homme et il le sentait se tordre de plaisir sous ses doigts des gémissements s'échappant d'enter ses lèvres. Une de ses mains descendit plus bas vers ce qu'il savait être déjà dur. Pourtant alors que son corps réagissait normalement Takaba n'eut pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il lui caressait ses partis intimes, pas le moindre changement dans ses gémissements. Cela était étrange. Un autre détail attira son attention. Même si Takaba se tordait de plaisir entre ses mains les jambes du jeune home ne bougeaient pas.

Asami se redressa faisant fis du gémissement de mécontentement du jeune homme. Il glissa sa main le long de la jambe du jeune homme sans que celui-ci n'est aucune réaction. Il repris le sexe du jeune homme entre ses mains avant de bouger mais Akihito ne réagissait toujours pas si ce n'est de frustration.

Un point rouge sur le coup de son jouet attira l'attention d'Asami. Il se pencha en avant comme pour lécher le coup du jeune homme, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, et découvrit une minuscule piqûre.

Soudain une sonnerie retentit. Se redressant il attrapa le portable et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

-Quoi ?

-...

-Amenez la à mon appartement tout de suite !

Il se redressa et sorti de la pièce laissant Takaba seul sans que celui-ci ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Des voix retentissaient à côté à présent. Il se redressa pour se lever et posa les pieds au sol. Immédiatement ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il s'effondra par-terre dans un bruit sourd sa tête cognant violemment le plancher.

Dans la pièce à côté Asami entendit le bruit. Il se précipita dans la chambre pour découvrir Takaba allongeait sur le sol qui ne bougeait pas. Le jeune homme avait du tenter de se lever et ses jambes ne lui avaient pas obéit le faisant s'assommer au sol. Il s'approcha et souleva délicatement le jeune homme avant de le reposer sur le lit. Il ramena les couvertures sur lui avant de regarder la morceau de papier froissé dans sa main. Sur celui-ci on pouvait lire :

« Bonjours Asami-kun, tu dois avoir retrouvé ton Takaba à présent à moins qu'il ne se soit noyé. Enfin bon s'il est arrivé jusqu'à toi c'est qu'il est légèrement plus fort que ce que je pensais mais cela ne lui servira à rien. Tu dois avoir vu la piqûre dans son coup. Elle vient d'une de mes nouvelles inventions, un produit qui empêche le cerveau de recevoir les informations du corps tels que les sensations et empêches le cerveau d'agir sur ses membres comme pour leur donner l'ordre de fonctionner. Le plus amusant c'est que c'est progressif, d'abord les jambes puis cela remonte progressivement jusqu'à empêcher le cœur de battre. Jouissif non comme agonie. Ne me remercie pas je fais cela pour le plaisir. Oui le plaisir pour me venger de lui et de toi, pour me venger de ce que vous m'avez fait ! Regarde bien ta pute mourir devant toi Ryuichi Asami !

Sakura Ichimi. »

Il envoya voler le papier roulé en boule à travers la pièce avant de sortir son téléphone.

-Trouvez Sakura Ichimi et ramenez là moi !


End file.
